The Little Things
by amara83
Summary: When Kouga makes Ayame angry, he decides to get some help, although it's not from who he wants it to be.


Title: The Little Things

Genre: General, possible romance?

Pairings: hints of Kouga/Ayame

Rating: G

Summary: When Kouga makes Ayame angry, he decides to get some help, although it's not from who he wants it to be.

Kouga shot out of the den as fast as he could. Ayame was mad at him again. This was the third time this week, and Kouga couldn't figure out why she was so mad. He had said she seemed heavier than he last remembered, and the next thing he knew, he was dodging sharp ended bones that were being thrown his way. He ran past Ginta and Hakkaku, who shouted at him to wait up, but Kouga ignored them. This was one time he didn't want them hanging around.

Ever since Naraku's defeat, he and Ayame had become close. They had combined their packs, Kouga as leader and Ayame as his second-in-command. They took council from the elders, like Ayame's grandfather, and the wolf youkai pack seemed to have put their troubled times behind them. Ayame had become a close friend and confidant, but sometimes Kouga wondered what was wrong with her. Sometimes, she was so confusing. He never knew what to do around her. He couldn't treat her like Ginta and Hakkaku, but he sure wasn't going to treat her like something that would break easily; Ayame wouldn't like that either. He didn't really know who to ask about this. Other than Ayame, all the other females were elders and they'd question him on why hadn't he taken Ayame as his mate yet. He didn't want to say, "Because I have no idea what to expect from her! Who would want a mate like that?" He paused for a moment; he was like that, too. Although he had gotten better at controlling his temper, Ayame hadn't. Finally, he decided there was only one person he could go to in order to help him with his female issues. He headed toward the village Kagome frequented.

"Kagome isn't here, Kouga. She went back to her home. Her mother is sick." Kouga's face fell. He had been hoping to talk to Kagome about all this, but the old woman, Kaede, had crushed that thought. He sat down cross-legged and sulked. He looked over at the older woman as she sat stirring something in a large pot. Sure, she was old, and sure she was a priestess, but she _was_ a woman.

"Hey, Kaede, what do you know about women?" Kouga shifted over to where she was and looked interested.

"What do you wish to know, Kouga? Does this have something to do with Ayame?"

Kouga turned red, although he knew that everyone around knew about him and Ayame growing closer and closer. "I just don't get why she gets so angry at me. I don't do anything to her."

"Then maybe you've just answered yourself. If you don't do anything to make her feel special, she'll get angry at you."

Kouga sat dumbfounded for a moment. He had to treat her special? How could he do that? He turned and looked at Kaede, then dropped his head and mumbled something.

"What was that, Kouga? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, I don't know how to treat her like she's special."

"Do something nice, something she wouldn't expect. It doesn't necessarily have to be a big thing, just show her that you care."

"I guess that could work. Thanks. You know, for a priestess, you know a lot about women."

Kaede laughed. "Well Kouga, I'm still a woman, even if I have devoted my life to being a priestess."

Kouga raced along the forest back towards his den.

_"Do something nice, something she wouldn't expect. It doesn't necessarily have to be a big thing, just show her that you care."_

He thought about what Kaede had said. What would Ayame consider special? Suddenly, it hit him. He picked up speed, switching his route deeper into the forest.

Ayame sat by the small river that led off from the waterfall. Kouga had been gone for hours, and she was starting to get worried. Sure, Kouga could be impossible to deal with, but he was still Kouga and Ayame was worried. His temper could get him into trouble. She looked up in time to see Kouga's whirlwind coming up fast. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick, Kouga! Something could have happened to you!" She paused when she felt him reach up to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I just had something I needed to do." Kouga blushed suddenly, and ran off before Ayame could say anything.

Ayame's hand went to where Kouga's had been moments before. There, in her hair, was a new flower blossom. She had said she wanted a new one since the last one had lost it's color weeks ago. She hadn't been able to get another one, but she didn't want to get one herself. Kouga had given her that one, but when she had mentioned getting a new one, Kouga acted like he hadn't heard her.

She smiled. _He remembered._


End file.
